


The Lucas Invitation

by jujubiest



Series: The Lucas Compendium [11]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a decision regarding Lucas, but Henry Morgan may become an insurmountable obstacle to their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucas Invitation

Adam woke slowly, the pleasant kind of waking your whole body feels soft and warm, your mind is clear, and you have no urgent need to actually leave the comfort of your bed. He lifted his head to squint at the single shaft of sunlight falling through a gap in the curtains, then rolled over and looked at Lucas.

He was asleep on his back, one arm thrown over his head, mouth slightly open. Adam’s movements didn’t disturb him at all; he went on sleeping, breathing quietly. Adam settled in against his side, content to stare at the ceiling and wait for Lucas to wake up.

When had this happened to him?

He still found it profoundly strange, to be so at peace. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well, or woken so easily. Usually, he was out of bed before the sun was up, too restless to sleep any longer. Those were long, dull hours…times when his life felt interminable.

Now, every day with Lucas felt like a gift.

And it felt as though he was squandering that gift, somehow…daring the universe to take it away from him.

He reached over, placed his hand on Lucas’s chest, felt the heartbeat throbbing under his fingers.

Lucas would be gone someday. A handful of decades, that was all. There would be no postponing it, no stopping it. Age would come for him first, and eventually death would take him…and that would be the last Adam would ever see of those wide brown eyes that took in so much more than he let on…the quiet smiles, the quick wit, the layer of shyness that covered it all like body armor.

Henry Morgan and the mystery of their overlong lives would still be around in fifty or sixty years. But Lucas was here now, and Adam…

Adam was wasting time.

He resolved then and there not to waste any more of it.

* * *

He waited until they were in the midst of breakfast. He’d like to think the decision was a matter of propriety, but in truth it took him that long to work up the nerve to say it.

“Lucas, would you ever consider…leaving New York?”

Lucas looked up from stirring sugar—an obscene amount of sugar, really—into his coffee.

“Leaving? You mean, like, permanently?”

“Mm,” Adam affirmed, not meeting Lucas’s eyes. He was unaccountably nervous about broaching this topic…but he’d promised himself not to waste more time, and this was the first step.

Lucas thought for a moment before speaking, a note of confusion clear in his voice when he did.

“Well…I dunno. I’ve lived here my entire adult life. Where would I go?”

“Anywhere,” Adam said, leaning forward slightly. “Europe. Australia. Have you ever been to Alaska? It’s breathtaking this time of year.”

Lucas laughed.

“Alaska? What on earth would I do there?”

“Whatever we wanted,” Adam said earnestly, only realizing his slip after the words were already out. His mouth snapped shut.

Lucas’s eyes widened.

“We? Oh… _oh_ , you mean…”

Adam nodded curtly, still not meeting Lucas’s eyes. Lucas reached across the table and took his hand, gave it a small squeeze. Adam breathed, and forced himself to look back at him.

“Don’t you have…things left to do here? I mean…I didn’t think you would want to leave just yet.”

Adam gripped Lucas’s hand tighter, leaned in further.

“I would go anywhere with you,” he said honestly. “There is nothing I need to do here that is more important to me than you.”

A slow smile began to spread across Lucas’s face.

“Adam…are you seriously asking me to run away with you?”

Adam’s smile must have been blinding; it hurt his cheeks.

“That is exactly what I’m asking. Run away with me, Lucas.”

Lucas just looked at him for a moment, grinning. Then, finally:

“Okay. Okay! Let’s do it.”

* * *

Of course, it wasn’t that simple, no matter how much Adam wanted it to be. He had spilled too much blood, called too much attention—the attention of another immortal, no less. But he watched, and he waited, and he hoped that if he stayed silent long enough, Henry Morgan would move on.

But no. Henry was a good man in a way Adam could no longer understand. Time and distance didn’t make him less determined, didn’t relax his guard at all. He had an immovable sense of justice, and he wanted Adam brought to it, one way or another.

Still. He considered simply running. Henry couldn’t leave his life behind without questions, and more to the point, he wouldn’t, not while Abraham still lived. And though Abraham was growing old, Adam thought the remainder of his life might give them a few years’ head start before Henry was free to look for them. In that time, he and Lucas could completely disappear.

Then Henry found the dagger.


End file.
